Watching You
by Roxius
Summary: Krystal's a lesbian and the only girl she wants is Katt Monroe. Warning: shoujo ai! Also, don't flame me about Krystal being gay. I know she's actually straight, okay? I just wanted to write this...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Watching You

Rating: T for one-sided shoujo ai and a very kranky Krystal

Genre: Humor/Romance

Summary: Krystal's a lesbian and the only girl she wants is Katt Monroe. Warning: Shoujo ai! One-sided Krystal X Katt.

* * *

Krystal the Fox couldn't take her eyes off Katt Monroe as she spun and twirled on the dance floor. It was a big celebration party over Star Fox's latest victory against evil. Krystal had left Star Wolf and is now working with Fox and the others again. For Fox, everything was going perfect. Unfortunately for him, there was one small problem: Krystal was a lesbian. She had been one all her life. She just never had the chance to tell Fox. Krystal knew that she couldn't tell Fox; it would break his heart. However, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful Katt looked in the star light.

She sighed and took a sip of her beer. "Hey, Krystal." Krystal looked up and noticed that Slippy and his fiancée Amanda had walked up to her. Slippy turned to Amanda and said, "I want to talk to Krystal alone for a moment, okay? You know…to catch up on old times…" Krystal knew where this was going. A few days before she left Star Fox, she had told Slippy about her…sexuality. Luckily for her, Slippy was a kind and understanding soul. He agreed to keep Krystal's secret from Fox, resulting in him being the only one that Krystal can talk to about girls.

'Why does he need to talk to me now?' Krystal wondered as Slippy pulled out a chair and sat next to her. "So…how you been lately?" he asked. Krystal grunted and whispered, "Cut it out, Slippy! You know I'm gay, so just get to the point!" Slippy turned his eyes toward Katt and replied, "Why don't you just tell her already? You're becoming kind of depressed…" Krystal pulled on one of Slippy's slimy cheeks and screamed/whispered, "ARE YOU RETARDED? I CAN'T TELL HER!" Krystal let go of Slippy and the frog boy rubbed his cheek, thinking, 'Man, she's becoming a wreck without Katt!'.

Slippy got up and said, "I got to go, so maybe we could talk later…" "Yeah…later…" Slippy walked back to Amanda and Krystal took another sip of beer. 'I hope I get drunk tonight,' she thought, 'It might make my 'coming out' a bit easier…' For the rest of the party, Krystal kept her eyes on Katt, hoping to get a sneak at her panties.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Lick me there…"_

_ "Delicious…"_

"_Ah…ah…I love you, Krystal!"_

"_I…love you too, Katt…"_

* * *

Krystal slowly opened her eyes and groaned. Her head was pounding, her eyes hurt, and her throat felt like it was on fire. 'Maybe…getting drunk wasn't a good idea…' she thought.

Krystal pushed herself up and looked around. She was still in the party room. 'I must've fallen asleep and no one bothered to move me…'

Krystal realized. Suddenly, she felt a slight breeze from an open window. Krystal looked down and saw that she was completely naked. 'Oh, great. Just what I need…'

Krystal reached down to grab her clothes when she felt a hand brush against her leg.

Krystal tried to keep herself from crying out as she peeked to see who it was. The fox girl almost fainted when she saw who it was. 'I had slept…with Katt!'

Of course, Krystal wasn't exactly upset about it. Krystal watched Katt's sleeping form and smiled. 'She's so cute sometimes…'

Krystal quietly left the room, making sure not to wake up Katt. As the blue fox girl walked through the main hall, she realized that she hadn't seen Katt drink any beer at all last night. Krystal's eyes widened with realization.

'Does that mean…that Katt had sex with me…ON PURPOSE!' Suddenly, all that beer that Krystal had last night came back up. Krystal wiped her mouth and thought, 'I'm NOT cleaning that…' As soon as she reached her room, she collapsed onto bed and fell asleep.

Katt opened one of her clear golden-yellow eyes and a smile formed on her face. 'She's not too bad…' she thought before falling back asleep…

* * *

_"Kiss me there…" _

_"__Ahh…ahh…"_

_"__Oh…Katt…"_

_"__Krystal, you can do me harder!"_

_"__Heh…I can't do it unless you move your legs, sweetie!"_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Krystal was awoken by a wet sensation in her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw Katt lying on top of her, their lips and tongues gently touching.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed the blue fox girl. She pushed Katt off of her and sat up in her bed. Katt giggled and replied, "I just wanted to give you a thank-you kiss for last night!"

Krystal blushed and moved her eyes away from Katt's. "Y-Y-You actually…l-liked it?" she asked. Katt nodded and leaned in to kiss Krystal again. "WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Krystal threw her arms up into the air and exclaimed, "I THOUGHT YOU LIKED FALCO!"

Katt smiled and affectionately tickled Krystal's chin. "I did like him," she said, "But when Slippy told me that you had a crush on me, I started to realize how beautiful…and sexy…you were." "So…does that make us a couple?" Krystal asked. Katt responded by jumping onto her new girlfriend for another kiss.

* * *

Slippy couldn't believe how lucky he was! Amanda's already planned out the wedding and everything! 'Heh heh…I finally have something that Fox doesn't have!' the frog boy thought as he practically skipped down the hallway.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone who was tall and covered in blue fur. "Ah! Krystal…w-what's up?" Slippy jumped a step back and thought, 'OH CRAP! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME FOR TELLING KATT!" Slippy prepared himself for attack, but instead Krystal pulled him into a hug.

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks for helping me get my new girlfriend!" And with that, Krystal merrily skipped off, leaving a dazed and confused Slippy behind.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"I love you, Fox…"

"I love you too, Falco…"

"Do you think we should tell the others about us?"

"…………..Nah."

"O RLY?"

"YA RLY!"


End file.
